Demon awakening
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: What if cybetronians was a rare clan in the naruto universe what if the legendary deathstreak was sealed in a blond haired boy from the hidden leaf village (no it is not naruto) What if kurama was a girl! Pairing between deathstreak and Kurama Pairing between Rent and Konan
1. Chapter 1

Heyo this is my crossover

**"Biju/demon talking"**

_'Biju/Demon thinking'_**  
**

_and same goes for human except it is not bold_

_I do not own naruto or transformers If I did well this would be in the tv show and comics not a fanfiction._

Once there was a kid who lived in konoha. He is a blond with yellow eyes that looks alot like a wolf's . His name was Rent Kaybao. He was often accused of being the Kyuubi's servant and is out to free the demon. But the rumors are not true they still attack him and the kid who was thought to be the demon who attacked the village. One day he was running from another mob he usually escapes but this time he tripped. The villagers were soon standing over him and started beating him. But then a bright light blinded them for a few seconds when they finally regained their sight they saw his wolf like eyes looked more intense he had sharp fangs and nails were longer and he was glowing yellow.

Rent's pov

I groaned and then opened my eyes it was blurry then I could see clearly. I got up and looked around me and saw a battle field there was blood and weapons all aroud me I then noticed It was the ruins of Konoha. "Did I do this?" I asked myself. **"No but you want to"** a voice said. I then turned around. I was shocked at what I saw.

I was shocked at who he saw. It was boy in his teens he had blond hair and yellow eyes just like me he was 6'1. He wore a black shirt. He wore a fake leather jacket and dark blue jeans. **"sup"** said the mysterious person.

"Who are you" I asked. I was if it was one of the villagers. He laughed** "I am you kinda lets not go into the specifics."** I was confused. "**well I am going to take over your body now, but don't worry I am not going to hurt anybody I just need to talk to somebody. Oh! And by the way my name is Deathstreak."** I then saw black.

3rd pov

The villagers stared at the more dangerous looking boy, and then he moved. The villagers flinched even

the chunins in the crowd including the Anbu watching above in the shadows. The boy then leaped up on the nearest roof top and started leaping from building to building towards the Hokage tower.

5mins later

Sarutobi was filling out the stacks of paper work on his desk. "whoever created paper work should be hanged" he muttered. Then a boy with blond hair came in. "Naruto?" he asked . Then he saw it was someone else "who are you?"

The boy chuckled **" I am Deathstreak the one that was sealed in this kid ." **Sarutobi was shocked "so you're the evil demon who attacked the village with the kyuubi." Saturobi said.

Deathstreak got nervous** "um… no, yes… kinda we were was under a genjustu. Technically I didn't do it."** Sarutobi stroked his beard "so now that you have control what are your demands" he asked. **"Demands what do you mean demands. What do you think u think I am evil!?"** Deathstreak exclaimed. "Yes" he simply awnsered. Deathstreak has a confused look on his face "why" he asked. Sarutobi was also confused "because you're a demon right?" he asked. Deathstreak sighed and face palmed. **"You shouldn't stereo type anyway I am going to sign this kid up for the ninja academy."** Deathstreak then turned to walk away **"oh and could you do something about these beatings. I mean I can get the kidout of these situations but the other kid Naruto was it yeah he needs a lot of help. So um bye"**

15 mins later

Rent woke up in his apartment and looked around and heard a voice in his head

"Hello!" the voice said

Rent was surprised 'it's the same voice from the dream' he thought.

**"Wasn't a dream kid."** The voice said. Rent turned around and saw the same guy from before.

"Are we in my mind again?" He asked. **"nope we're in your apartment."** Deathstreak answered then coughed and cleared his throat. "I hate it when something gets caught in my throat and it's all deep and scary." Rent stared at him for a long awkward time. "Um kid you okay?" Rent finally got out of LALA land (yes indefinably used lala land) and said "What are you? How are in my apartment?"

Deathstreak cocked his head gathering his thoughts "Wwwweeeellllll I am a demon. A good demon don't stereotype ,andIIIII took control over your body using your hate and made a shadow clone. This way we can interact with each other."he said.

"why didn't you ask to use my body?" Rent asked. "Would you really let a demon take over your body?" he answered with a question. Rent thought about it "Good point". Deathstreak opened his closet and saw his clothes "I am going to train you but first I will get you some training gear." Deathstreak told him.

few months later

Rent Kaybao was walking down the road to the Academy. He wore a Black shirt with the Autobot clan( yes I am using them as a clan) symbol on the back. Black baggy pants and black sandals. He wore fingerless knuckle gloves. His blond hair was now spiky.

Once he registered he went to history class

(In classroom)

"Okay class we have a new student" he gestured to Rent "My name is Iruka what is yours" Rent looked at the class "The name is Kaybao Rent it is my pleasure to be learning with you". Iruka looked at his attire " your from the Autobot clan am I correct" Rent awnsered with a simple "yep".

"great today's lesson will be on the cybertrionians maybe you can tell us if we are correct or not. Now please take your seat." Rent then sat down in the back row

As Rent sat down Iruka started his lesson "Okay class who can tell me where the cybertrionians originate from?" A pink haired girl raised her hand "Yes sakura" the girl spoke "The land of Iron". "Correct" Iruka said " Now what are the two main factions in the clan?" A kid wearing a grey hoodie with furr around the hood raised his hand " Autoscum and Decipticreep".

Rent laughed "something funny?" Iruka asked. "yep" I replied "Those were just insults we gave each other. Its actually Autobot and Decepticon". Iruka took note of what he said "Thank you for clarifiying that we thought it was a little to childish for actual names and it actually makes sense to the minor faction names".

Rent nodded "no problem" Iruka then went on with the history of cybertrionians about the occasional looks at him. Iruka discussed the thousand year war and that their land actually died before scattering to other lands.

"Now." Said Iruka. "The leading cybertrionians were formed into a council and the leading one was to be a prime a character of just and righteousness."

Rent then bursted out laughing. " Did I say something wrong?". "well that what is what a prime

supposed to be but the last to primus are question able." Rent answered. Iruka was confused he heard so many stories about how great they are.

"why?" Iruka asked. Rent chuckled again " Well the second to last one was zeta prime you know it's his fault the war kept going. There was a clinic that didn't choose sides they were sparkmates or as you would assay it married. They treated wounds from both factions but zeta the oh great kind and just leader had the male execute the female escaped and joined the decepticon faction and proved to be a great warrior, interrogator and tracker. Her methods of torture were horrible giving the decepticons the edge to stay in the fight.

"the most recent and last one didn't have the guts to take the leader out. I admit the second time he let him go saved lives but still the other times there is no excuse." Rent sighed "anyway both had kinda okay leader ship but I can name a lot of people who could've done better but that's just my opinion ."

Iruka was shocked seeing some one talk about a prime that way they were praised but hearing this he questioned many things that he had heared. "Thank you for your insight hear from a person who was actually there point of view." Iruka said. "I'll be here all day" Rent replied.

Recess

Rent leaned his back against the wall hands in his pockets. By now he learned all the kids names in his class. Then he saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji ,and kiba getting ready to fight saskue. They failed

horribly and they were about to go round 2 when he stepped in.

"hey guys what you fighting about? I hope its just friendly handicap sparring" he said. Saskue was angry and he yelled "just because you're a cybertrionian you think your so high and mighty!"

Rent chuckled "well look who's talking emo king". That fired him up "What did you just call me" he yelled. Rent chuckled again "you heard me." Then saskue tried to hit him with a left hook. Rent just caught his arm and twisted it behind his back before Spartan kicking him in to a wall.

That's when the girl named sakura came charging at him. "What chance do you think you have against me sakura I just took outthe last Uchiha and you think you can fight me. I mean I have no problem with fighting but you're a girl, and the last time I hit a girl it didn't end well."

But she kept going and hit him straight in the cheek but he didn't budge. (like in dragon ball z) She took her fist away and yelled "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU PUNCH SASUKE !"

Rent just stood there "You done." He sighed " Hey Sasuke you get your fangirls to do your fighting for you. I didn't even think it was possible but someone fights worse than you" The crowd that gathered around had different reactions. The males and the chunin instructors were shocked and entertained the girls were mad that someone insulted Sasuke.

Sasuke just growled and turned the other way putting his hands in his pockets "your just a waste of my time" He said as he walked away.

"Hmgh" Rent said before walking away.

Everybody just stared in shock that a regular kid just beat the last Uchiha before shikamaru breaking the silence "well he is a cybertronian" he then walked away. The Anbu in the shadows and leapt away

Graduation Day

Rent was home after Graduation when he recived a headband he had a metal plate with the village symbol on each glove and he had a ninja hood with a metal plate attached to it. Before opening the door he heard a voice

"Hello" then some coughs "Man I hate it when that happens. Anyway hows it going?" It was Rents clone in the form of Deathstreak.

" you're done with your journey already?" Rent asked "yep" death streak said joyfully. He then held up a scroll and a big sword that has an eye in it ( yes soulcalibur is going to be in it). "Um is the eye supposed to be moving? Rent asked concerned

"yep!" Deathstreak said "So can't wait to see your team I'll be happy if you can be with Mr. emo king showing him up will be fun." As death streak said that rent walked inside.

Deathstreak followed "so did you keep up with your routines?" he asked. "yep" rent replied.

Deathstreak then laid the sword down and gave him the scrolls " I want you to study these at least learn one new jutsu before going to bed."

Naruto's mind scape

Deathstreak woke up and saw Rent laying on the ground. "hey buddy wake up" he aid nudging him. Rent woke up and saw that they were in the sewer. "huh what in the name of primus are we doing here" he asked. Death steak looked around "I'z zonotz know " he said in a weird voice. Rent was confused " why are you talking like that" he asked. Deathstreak stared at him "cuz I want to you have a problem with that bro." he answered back. **"Yeah so shut up you sound so annoying".** The 2 guys turned in front of the and saw a huge cage. "How come we did't notice that before? Rent asked. " Like I said before I'z zontz know." Deathstreak answered. As he said that a hue hand came out the cage and smacked them in to a wall.

well thats the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on well you know what happened if you read the first chapter so yeah_

Naruto's mind scape

Deathstreak woke up and saw Rent laying on the ground. "hey buddy wake up" he aid nudging him. Rent woke up and saw that they were in the sewer. "huh what in the name of primus are we doing here" he asked. Death steak looked around "I'z zonotz know " he said in a weird voice. Rent was confused " why are you talking like that" he asked. Deathstreak stared at him "cuz I want to you have a problem with that bro." he answered back. **"Yeah so shut up you sound so annoying"**. The 2 guys turned in front of the and saw a huge cage. "How come we did't notice that before? Rent asked. " Like I said before I'z zontz know." Deathstreak awnsered. A s he said that a hue hand came out the cage and smacked them in to a wall.

Present

"Ouch and touchy." Deathstreak said to himself. He looked over to see Rent getting up. **"Now come here." **the voice said. "After you just swatted us to a wall um no." Rent answered dusting himself off.

**"I am the Kyuubi are you are the one they sealed Deathstreak in?" **the kyuubi asked. Rent gulped "yes m" he awnsered. The kyuubi had a smile on its face.

**" Good now you could help me break the seal." **It said. "WHAT!" was the response from every one in the room. Naruto then spoke up. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HE IS GOING TO TRY AND DESTROY THE VILLAGE!" Naruto yelled.

The kyuubi chuckled **"How do you know that I am a he just so you know I am a she."** the kyuubi said.

**"Oh and my name is Kurama. I also have a human** form."she in formed us. She then a bright light engulfed her and now standing before them in the cage was a beautiful woman. She had orange red hair had blue eyes she had fox ears and 9 tails . And she was naked but it was hard too see the womanly parts. Even at that the males in the room had a nose bleed. "Like what you see" she said. "Anyway I diidn't attack the village on purpose I like daethstreak was under and genjutsu. So can you please help me?" She pleaded.

"We will help you." Naruto spoke. Rent thought it over "So how do we break the seal?" Deathstreak asked.

Kurama looked excited "well-" Then Deathstreak interrupted her "Wait let me do something." he said "HEY AUTHOR CAN YOU DO A TIME SKIP I KNOW YOU WANT TO YOUR TOO LAZY YOU COUDN"T EVEN FINISH YOUR LAST STORY SO DO IT!" he yelled at the voice.

After they freed kurama

"Well we did it but we are going to have to hide my ears and tail" Kurama said thinking. "Hey Deathstreak can you make a 3-D imaging of me with no ears and tail?" she asked

"No you guys have to free me first so wait a second." he said then turned around "HEY AUTHO-

After they freed Deathstreak

"Okay now lets go to Rent's apartment and do it there." Deathstreak said. When they got there they were at the door step of his room. Deathstreak pressed the red button and the room came to life. It then transformed into a metal room with control panels and computers everywhere.

"Impressive." Kurama said. They followed Deathstreak to a computer and he typed in some buttons. A picture of Kurama showed up except it looked human and there was no ears or tails. "That will do" Kurama said "Henge" she said before a cloud of smoke was around her. Then when they looked at her she looked the same just with out the fur and other animal parts.

"Okay now you two go tell the Hokage me and death streak are going to have a little chat'' she told them . Rent and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged and jumped out the window.

Kurama watched as they jumped out the window. "I want you to wall towards that wall and face me". Deathstreak looked at her "um okay" he said then did as he was told. Kurama walked toiward him and pushed him against the wall.

"Kurama what are you doing!" he exclaimed. "Shh don't move" she said. she then rubbed her hand around his neck and shoulder area as if she is looking for somthing. She then bit him "Kurama!" she

yelled. She then forced some chakra into him ehile sucking out his charkra. T Deathstreak this felt really good to the point he started moaning.

"Kurama" he moaned. "oh yes keep going thats the spot" Kurama sucked harder "Oh Primeus!" at that Kurama pulls away "It must've hurt when you fell from heave." he said useing that cheesey line. "You liked it that much?" Kurama asked. "Yes but why did you bite me?" he asked. Kurama grined "I'll tell you later. Ready for round 2?" she said. Before I can protest she sinks her teeth back into my sweet spot.


End file.
